User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/Will There Ever Be Another Blade Beast? (Observations of the Origins of the Blade Beasts and questions moving forward.)
This is a Summary of many of my observations regarding the origins of Blade Beasts and some Questions about what type of Further Support may be coming. All input is welcome as this is certainly not exhaustive, nor official. Five Swords and Five Blade Beasts, or are they the same? And if so, will there ever be more Blade Beasts? The Weapons and Blade Beasts share the same name. As most people know, there are Five Elite Swords in Katana World. When the Blade Beasts were introduced, each of them carried the name of one of the Elite Swords. One could say that Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna does not match Elite Sword, Dojigiri, but the Kanji corrects the issue as you can see. 童子切 - Part of the Kanji from Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna translated in English to "Tojikiri" 童子切 - The part of the Kanji from Elite Sword, Dojigiri translated in English to "Dojigiri" While Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru does not say "Elite" in it's title, it is clear that it is one of the "Five Elite" Swords from many sources, including the flavor text of it's first and reprinted releases. ® "Five Heavenly Swords are the cream of the crop out of the many countless blades. (U): Among the Elite Swords, only the Onimaru has the blade that can cut light. Once again, a simple look at the Kanji of all Five Elite Swords reinforces this. 天下五剣 '鬼丸 - Onimaru '天下五剣 数珠丸 - Juzumaru 天下五剣 童子切 - Dojigiri 天下五剣 大典太 - Odenta 天下五剣 三日月突近 - Mikazuki Munechika The Weapons and the Monsters Share the Same Starting Power and Critical (with one exception) *Dojigiri and Tojikiri Yasutsuna both start with 5000 Power and 1 Critical, and both also gain 1 Critical and Penetrate when a specified card is in the drop zone. *Juzumaru and Juzumaru Tsunetsugu are slightly off with the Sword starting at 3000 Power and 3 Critical and Tsunetsugu having 3000 Power and 2 Critical. The Sword can also increase to 6000 Power when 2 Ninjas are on the field (possible in a Blade Beast build once the Size 0 Formless is released). *Mikazuki Munechika and Blade Beast of Blinder Mikazuki Munechika both have 5000 Power, 2 Critical and Penetrate to begin with, but Blinder is able to gain +1 Critical and Double Attack through drop zone requirements. *Onimaru and Onimaru Kunitsuna are perhaps the most striking pair. They both have 6000 Power, 3 Critical, and the top two cards of the deck are placed underneath them and cast into the drop zone if they are at rest at the end of the turn. *Odenta and Oden Tamitsuyo both start with 7000 Power and 2 Critical, but their abilities are obviously very different. Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Mikazuki Munechika revealing that he and his sword are one and the same. When I was watching this episode and read the words, it confirmed to me at least, what I believe the flavor texts of all of the cards released for the Blade Beasts had intimated, especially in Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika's case; that each Blade Beast was also created from an Elite Sword. When he says "My other self, and my beloved sword!" as he is brought back to the field by Zanteisettetsu strongly reinforces his own flavor text, "The incarnation of a sword that has been through long years -- A Blade Beast." Let's take a look at the flavor texts of a few Blade Beast related cards. *Blade Beast Formation, Shape of the Elite. "Releasing the power of the Blade Beast, that is the only skill of the Elite Swords." *How about a purpose for them existing? Tojikiri Yasutsuna "We never forgive ghosts that take revenge on those of the human realm." This goes well with the sword he wields - Dojigiri "A sword that beheaded a ghoul, a treasured heirloom sword." After I watched this and reflected, I seriously began to wonder if we will ever see another Blade Beast Monster, and if so, how that might work. Combining all Five Elite Swords is used in the Impact and I can see the possibility of using different combinations, but more likely, I would think there will be more forms of the current monsters. I'm sure they could make different monsters from other Japanese Blades, that wouldn't need to be "Blade Beasts" to work with the build, but I just can't picture a Blade Beast coming from anything other than the Five Elite Swords. Any and all input is appreciated. Perhaps you have a different take on what will happen or how the Blade Beasts were created. The episode they appeared on, left me hoping that we will get a much deeper look into their origin, but I'm not holding my breath. Category:Blog posts